Solve for $x$ : $2x + 9 = 6$
Solution: Subtract $9$ from both sides: $(2x + 9) - 9 = 6 - 9$ $2x = -3$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\dfrac{2x}{2} = \dfrac{-3}{2}$ Simplify. $x = -\dfrac{3}{2}$